Vice  Visionary Feelings
by SuperHeavenlyKing7
Summary: Clarice, of "Two Chips and a Miss," has been trying to get into something she likes, even if it's embarrassing, but she then sees many dreams that would involve two guys she once scorned, in a blissful way. First "Clarice" fanfiction. Comments welcomed.


"Vice - Visionary Feelings"

A Special Fanfiction by SuperHeavenlyKing7

_This following short story fanfiction is rated M and it contains Strong Sexual Dialogue, Scenes of Sexual Nature, a minor scene of abuse and drug use and Coarse Language. Readers strongly caution._

[Cherry Vodka Society Club / Hollywood, California / June 20, 2007]

"(Sighs) Oh, man," said a woman in a cute voice. "Two years. It's been two whole years since I started my career as a successful Lounge Singer of all of California, but now, I think my time is up. I think this hobby of being a singer is catching up to my voice. Not only that, I really let a lot of men down because I didn't want to "get at it." But, something is coming up to me, but I can't quite put my finger in. I am thinking of two guys that I once met a long time ago. But...(sighs) ah, forget it. I don't want to do this anymore."

That was the point of view by successful and beautiful Lounge Singer Clarice, who for two straight years led the famous Cherry Vodka Society Club to becoming the best place to hear beautiful singing and a wide assortment of new bands and comedians, like the infamous Zorro Korro, the chipmunk from Bilbao, Spain. At age 16, Clarice's soft, cooing-style voice lead to the owners that she was a perfect singer. It did. And all through the years, she made big bucks and headlined every event around California, especially the famous "Palme Cante d'Or" ceremony, where she shut out all categories, earning her a stunning 7 awards. Clarice was everyone's sweetheart because of her soft nature and passionate wisdom. However, as things changed, it has been going down the drain, and recently, Clarice has gone through a nightmare that shouldn't have happened. Clarice was going through a state of stress when one year ago, on January 2, 2006, three lounge singers, fired for attempting to grope a female rookie singer, put Clarice in headlines where she was a target of sexual abuse. Three lounge singers, named Jerrod, Xavier, and Gerald, drugged Clarice with a mix of Tetra Glycoside 23 and LSD-62, combined into a liquid and masking it with Clarice favorite drink: Rhode Island Tea. Only a very small drop of the mixture put Clarice to sleep, but for the dreaded hour, she didn't move. It was then that the three singers took off all of her clothes off, but kept her underwear on. We don't know why, but for them, this was their motive to fill Clarice with all of their goop, but in the process, rid her beautiful health and strike it with HIV. It was then that the singers pulled down their pants and exposed their hard wands and started smacking Clarice in the face with their wands. Then they proceeded to rub her panties to get the buildup of their unforgiving climatic finish. The worst of it is that her head was bobbling through Xavier's rod, but in the process, put it in her mouth. One of the guys was jealous, but they knew that he had a plan in mind. The guys then took their fingers, spat on it, and proceeded to fill up Clarice's flower and her bottom. But the problem hits them as they didn't know Clarice was a virgin, but they didn't give a shit, they try to get everything set for the grand finale. However, as they were about to rape her, the police came in and tackled down the lounge singers to the ground so hard, they eventually bent their rods hard. For the lounge singers, that's what they get for trying to destroy a beautiful lady who wanted to sing for everyone. The three lounge singers were no more as they were jailed for forty years for first degree sexual assault and attempted rape. But the unbearable event may have put more damage on Clarice. Ever since that bad night, she feared for her safety, but because of that situation, she couldn't sing that well. It was then that the sexual abuse she gone through put her on the cutting board, knowing that she was done. But, it was not her fault, knowing she is strong and understandable. She already knew that she was ready to retire singing. Now, she wanted to do something very different and she has decided right on the spot. She said:

"All I can think of right now is going into modeling, but I am thinking of...of...oh, man."

She began to blush, as a word on her mind made her think of something that would be shameful, yet, so innocent. She immediately packed up her things and left a note to her director, saying that they can find a new starlet and hoping to succeed like her. Clarice then exited the Cherry Vodka Society Club and took a cab home to her little upscale tree house to end the night. Clarice, at a very young age of 18, has always been dreaming of one day becoming famous but in the process win someone who can care about her and one day share her riches in a very good way. However, it's hard for her right now because she needs to take some time to think about what she is planning to do now since she has retired as a lounge singer. When she entered her home, she entered the bathroom, quickly turned the shower on, and placed her purple baby-doll on a bar stool so she can get comfortable for the night. She looked at the mirror, seeing herself as an unabashed woman who is constantly blushing from head to toe and looking so darling and healthy. Her cooing and deep breaths are somewhat of a turn-on for her, but sometimes she resists being very horny because she feels it is outright embarrassing. She then takes off her clothing and sees herself stark naked, her bust covered by her hands, feeling a slight intense feeling, and her lower region feeling warm but wet from her feeling of her busts. Then, she entered the shower, and turned the knob to hot as she wanted to feel right at home with the water trickling down her luscious, sexy, brown-fur body, cleaning out the frustrations and rubbing it with the delicious-feeling, cherry-infused chocolate body wash, hoping one day to attract a man in her shower. But, as she was cleaning up her beautiful body, she then begins to see things while she was in the shower. Clarice was unaware that she was starting to see dreams that would prevail as sexual nature. She then sees herself in the shower with two unknown males, all naked and hankering to do it in the shower. But she sees flashes of her being inserted from her flower down to her ass. Then she sees herself in various but provocative positions, screaming in pleasure and shouting out their names, but before the names were shouted, Clarice sees the dream stopped and sees herself in her normal time, but running the tap down to icy cold. She then turned off the water and exited the shower to get dried up. Clarice felt a bit ashamed that she started visioning hot guys in her shower while having sex with them. But, the only thing she saw was their upper and lower body. The faces weren't revealed but what she saw was bodies that resemble two chipmunks that she once saw, especially one who actually had a heart-shaped-style chest. But she said to herself:

"It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. I scorned those boys for trying to win the heart of me. Yet...I actually found myself into a state of sexual feeling. M...Maybe I didn't get a bite to eat. Yeah, might be it. I'll go fix up a meal now."

Clarice, reddened in shame, immediately dried up and put on her purple baby-doll to get settled. Clarice, if you must know by now, adores mostly baby-dolls and loves to wear them, day or night, whenever she pleases. After getting the clothes and towel into the separate bins, Clarice immediately went for a carton of "Michelangelo's Chocolate Ice Cream" and took three pieces of wafers in a bowl to make a specialty that she loves best. After placing the ice cream in, she smothers it with a mix of honey, Chocowine, and placed three cherries on top to enjoy the ice cream for the night. Clarice, not much of a TV viewer, has been avoiding watching cable a lot because of the vicious anti-middle class propaganda from the Republicans and from George Bush seen from every television station, especially children's television programming. However, Clarice has a secretive side when it comes to such bullshit shown on television. Near her DVD side, she has a vast array of films that are considered "heart beating to the naked eye." You guessed it. She's into pornography. But, for her, she's into the soft-core she likes, something that would make her feel comfortable and get her to sleep. She put up a DVD called "Double Visions" starring Adrian Akornaro and Brian Rhynes, one of her all time favorites because it involved a double scenario involving a tale of romance but a huge load of lust with a hit of jealousy. Clarice, so bundled up with her ice cream and feeling the breeze of her baby-doll she's wearing, takes control of herself in trying to get situated so she can go to sleep. But again, something comes up unusual. When she gets into seeing the scene where Brian and Adrian meets up with Audrey Chyptoni, and in the process tries to reach inside their pants, she then begins to see a vision once again, but once again, the heads were never shown in her vision, only the top and bottom parts of the body. But this time, it showed Clarice rubbing two guy's huge wands, upwards of eight inches all around, and then, deep throats one of each guy's wands. Flashing in comes Clarice showering herself in the guys' goop. Suddenly, the vision vanished and Clarice was speechless when she was seeing, in her vision, of herself, whacking off two male chipmunks and showering with their ejaculate, and starting to think that it might be the world's greatest duo of all time. But, she shrugged and said to herself:

"My God. This is the second time I saw such a naughty dream about me. But, this is ridiculous. Why am I seeing two guys who almost resemble the ones I know of that I scorned a long time ago? Yet...I feel so...so red...and ashamed."

Suddenly, she believes that seeing all those naughty dreams made her to believe that she needs a well deserved rest. So, she turned off the porno, put away the ice cream she half ate with, and proceeded to the bedroom so she can go to sleep. She quickly turned off the lights and jumped straight into the bed. But, since it was warm, she opted to leave the blankets opened and proceeded to go to sleep. But to help her sleep, she put in some soft nature music to make her comfortable.

[Two hours into the night...]

It was eleven o'clock at night and it was beginning to rain in Hollywood in a steady stream. It soon got cooler as it dropped from a balmy 91 degrees to a beautiful 70 degrees so everything was going smoothly in Hollywood, California. However, one more time, Clarice is about embark on another vision, but this time, it's more personal. With all that music she was playing in the background, Clarice was sleeping like a baby, enjoying the little breeze in her room, but because she wasn't wearing any panties with her baby-doll, she has been getting a lot of warm feelings like she was about to prepare herself to have sex with somebody. But, as she was cuddling up with a stuffed teddy bear, she then begins to dream but this time, it won't make her resist it. Clarice visions a dream where she was actually in her bedroom, but this time, she was very comfortable, but very shy. The reason why? She was naked in the bedroom, and along with it, one more time, two chipmunks on her bed, each of them kissing her around her body. This time, she feels that the vision is real, while she is sleeping. Suddenly, she sees the two guys, though seeing this time the back of their heads, licking around her body, giving her whimpered but soft coos as she was feeling goose bumps around her body. But this time, Clarice actually feels it in her dreams, and this time, her flower was starting to throb inside of her. She said to herself while feeling the sensation:

"Oh...Oh, My God. The feeling...the feeling...so unbelievable...yet so...so...naughty..."

Her eyes were still closed but her body was moving around slowly. She moved her right hand and took a little licking, seeing that this dream will not stop until something happens. She moaned a little due to the fact the essence of the Chocowine she poured onto her ice cream got onto her soft fingers, but the smell excited her. The dream then shifts into her having her bust suckled by the two chipmunks while they were rubbing both sides of her buttocks. It was then that Clarice tried to resist moaning very loud, but with the dream intensifying around her body, she lets go of the resistance and moaned a little louder, blushing hard in the process. She still doesn't know whether or not she knows the people in her dreams, but then, the crème de la crème approaches. She saw the two male chipmunks, face to face, each of them using their pinky finger and rubbing her soft, but wet flower, and then, finally, can't wait to "take it to them," said to the chipmunks:

"Oh, boys, I can't believe it that we're going to do this. I have long waited this day where you two would blossom my night away and send me into a wave of pure ecstasy. Your "hot dogs," they're so big and juicy, I just can't wait to take a licking. Chip. Dale. Hammer me away."

So it was true after all. The chipmunks that Clarice scorned for years just because they wanted attention were indeed the famous duo Chip and Dale. But why? Why is Clarice dreaming about the boys that she scorned a while back? Then, she finally gets an answer, but she has to escape her erotic dream of Chip and Dale having sex. It was then that Clarice decided to enjoy the dream by taking off her baby-doll and begins to start having tantric feelings while beginning to see Chip being the first person to enter Clarice's flower. But, Clarice has been a virgin and she doesn't know if the dream she's seeing is going to hurt her. Her eyes still closed, her nipples around her bust gone straight erect, her skin developing goose bumps, her flower then feels the big rod going inside of her, screaming in passion. She then grabs the teddy bear and places it near her groin area, starting to simulate sexual intercourse, in a form of a ménage a trois. However, while Clarice's eyes were still shut from her dream, she forgot to mention that she can't find another item to simulate Dale having sex with her. She then grabs a bottle of Shea butter lotion and started licking at it, simulating oral sex with Dale. Clarice's passion was going wild as for the first time she is beginning to enjoy her dream about Chip and Dale having sex with her. Clarice, beginning to feel hot around her body, started producing sweat heavily causing her teddy bear to get wet. Suddenly, she begins to moan harder, louder, and shouting out inexplicably "OH FUCK YEAH!" as her flower was still throbbing from Chip's "pounding" in her dreams. However, she then finally gone through her definite naughty side. She turned around, placed her teddy bear on the bed wall, clutching it like she was being held, then grabbed a phallic-like item, lubed it with her lotion, and said to the teddy bear, acting as Dale:

"Okay, you mighty hunk of mines. Now's your turn to give me everything you got. Let Chip get behind me."

However, as she was about to get onto her groove with the bear as Dale, her exit way of her buttocks...eventually begun to throb as well. Clarice was in a state of shock that her exit way is throbbing, even without inserting the item all the way. She screamed loud in ecstasy as she was feeling the intense feeling of her exit way being reamed by Chip in her dreams. Her juices were one step away from gushing out, but she doesn't want to stop, yet she still can't open up her eyes because of the sensation being strong and erotic. Notwithstanding her bravado, she still has the bottle of lotion with her but the sensation has got her squeezing a little harder on the bottle, letting out some of the lotion out of the tip. It looks like she is also dreaming of seeing the ultimate pop shot as she was begging Chip and Dale to get ready to pop. She keeps on humping the teddy bear, but the bed was making loud noises, as Clarice was crying to Chip and Dale to let it all out for her. Screaming, begging, moaning, hard coos, she screams one more time:

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE FILLED! PLEASE! CUM NOW! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"

Finally, after begging Chip and Dale in her dreams to cum, she finally hollers in intense ecstasy. The mind-blowing orgasm sweeps around Clarice as she sees herself being filled by Chip and Dale, but in the process, grabbed the bottle too hard and squirted long amounts of Shea butter lotion and splat right onto her face. But the orgasm finally gushed out her juices but in huge amounts, immediately soaking the bed. Finally, Clarice un-clutched the bear but took deep, long kisses on the bear's mouth, signifying that she is thanking Chip and Dale for giving her the "dream" she finally had with them, and then, while she was kissing the bear, in her dreams, she said to them:

"Boys...I am so sorry for everything I said bad about you guys. You guys had equal jealousy and you were just confused. I am sorry for scorning you all. Could you stay with me until the morning approaches? I like to play around more till we go to sleep."

She sees herself hugging and erotically kissing the chipmunks, but after all that, the dream disappears and Clarice begins to go back to sleep, but in many ways possible. Blushing. Raw. Sensitive. Wet. Messy. But in any ways necessary, she is beginning to show remorse of her scorning over the two chipmunks who wanted to impress Clarice since the days of the Acorn Club. In other words, she wants them back.

[June 21, 2007, 8:00am]

Thursday has arrived and it was morning in Hollywood, California, with the streets "packing heat" due to traffic, people walking around the towns looking for places to eat, drink, or shop excessively, and various actors, actresses, and comedians preparing to work till the dusk of down. At Clarice's tree house, everything was quiet, not a peep of sound was surrounding the home, but only Clarice's little cute moans and coos as she was getting ready to wake up, looking all sunshine and happy. But, what she is going to discover is going to shock her but surprise her. With a big yawn, and stretching to get some energy up, Clarice opens up her eyes and sees herself completely naked, with her nipples still erect from last night, and to throw fuel to the fire, she sees her items, the teddy bear, her bed sheets, and her bottle of Shea butter lotion, wet all around from her juices, but then, she feels her forehead and spots something white but smooth. Clarice, fearing that it was somebody's goop who sent a message to Clarice to "prepare for her worst nightmare," took a sniff of the goo she has in her forehead and then, without notice, it was nothing more than a little sprit from her Shea butter lotion she squeezed hard to simulate a hand job she did for the chipmunks in her dream. But she still feels confused on why her dream made her believe that she was doing it. Feeling so ashamed from her erotic blowout last night, she said to herself:

"I think I need to find out the situation of my dream last night. I need some help. Maybe it's time I go see someone who can help me. (Sighs) I have no choice; I better go see a Sexual Psychologist."

Without hesitation, she immediately cleaned up the room, cleared the bed, put new sheets in, put the rest in the laundry basket and showered in order to go see a Sexual Psychologist, a doctor that Clarice kind of dreads but needs to know the exact question: Why did this happen? She went to a nearby home doctor office at a birch tree to see Dr. Jukka Hääkilääina, born in Espoo, a Finnish doctor with two Masters Degrees in Physical Medicine and Psychology. Jukka, to tell the truth, is actually the only best friend Clarice can rely to when need of help. However, Jukka tends to speak using his Finglish, a mix of his native language and English, so Clarice may have a little trouble in understanding his speech. Without hesitance, Jukka got Clarice into his examination office and began the prep work on Clarice to find out why the dream made her believe she was having sex with Chip and Dale. He performed only two exams: Psychological and Gynecological. Psychological is finding out her reason of why she ended up naked and begging in her dreams to fuck and cum, no offense though, through wave lengths and pulses around her body. Gynecological involves some radiology, including an x-ray of her body to determine whether or not her dreams may have caused her "barrier" to break. Finally, after a half hour of exams, the moment of truth arrives. Clarice, taking huge, deep breaths, trying to make sure she doesn't freak out on the results of her exams, calmly hears what Jukka has got to say. Jukka said:

"Well, Neiti Clarice, this is something that I am going to study for future recruits into the field of Medicine and Psychology. I am going off the track and head to the results of your Gynecological/Radiological Exam. Now, be honest, please, did you had any sexual contact with anyone since the past year?"

"N...no," said Clarice. "I never had any boys around my house nor had any sexual activity with them when I became a lounge singer. I'm telling the truth, Doctor, I'm still a virgin."

"Hmm, I might've thought so, Neiti Clarice," said Jukka in confidence. "The exams show that you never had any penetration of your vagina and around your anal area. However, you had a hyper pulse rate around the areas since the time of your dream, hard to say that you never had sex in your lifetime. But, having a dream of you performing the act from your dream is one of those odd cases. In my country, it's known as "Todella Paljon," which means that your dream I researched in your Radiological exam indicated that the suckling, the touching, and the penetration that you felt while seeing the vision was almost as real as it can get. This is one of the rarest situations I have ever seen in my life as a Doctor. The odds of having a patient having sex through a dream are one in a million, especially when they are being touched without a person around them. But psychologically speaking, neither one of them actually said they liked the dream. You actually loved it. The readings showed that you shouted in ecstasy, kept begging to let them cum into you, and not only that, you hear voices in your dream that you wanted them to stay with you till the morning rises. You're one of these special cases pertaining to sexual visions and realism."

"So, Doctor," said a nervous Clarice. "Is...is there any way I can do to make this predicament...much easier?"

"Hmm," started Dr. Jukka, "If I were you, Neiti Clarice, I would start thinking of reliving the dream that you had last night if you're going to flourish your sexuality, and there's one place you can go to. I suggest going to "Cherries," an adult store near the apple orchards in North Hollywood. Now, you would need something to match the colors of Chip and Dale that you wish to simulate during this course. For this suggestion, you would need to buy chocolate and cherry lotions, two eight-inch dildos, vibrating is optional, and if I were you, go for a black baby-doll in the process. But, it would be best if you have a camcorder ready at the wings if you're willing to examine it."

"You mean...?" questioned Clarice, blushing hard. "Are you telling me that it's okay to make a homemade porno movie?"

"Precisely," said Jukka. "But it won't be involving real guys. If you have, say, teddy bears or mannequins, I would just use them, simulating the guys that you dreamed of. Oh, by the by, Neiti Clarice, just a word of caution about this. You probably didn't hear of the vicious propaganda that malcontent Bush has told about the middle class. Well, he just condemned people who wanted to get into their sexual feelings with their partners, even it means for love. But, remember, this is about you. Don't let these feeble-minded jackasses you called "conservatives" tell you making a porno will put you in hell for good. They can go fuck themselves silly. It's your decision if you want to make a video of you reliving the dream or not. Maybe one day, Clarice, maybe one day...you will get a chance to make Chip and Dale's dream come true. Have faith in yourself."

Clarice never thought that it would be okay if she were to make a pornographic movie of herself reliving the dream she had that made her cry in ecstasy at night. To her, it sounded shameful, but then, after seeing some soft-core movies, she thought:

"Maybe it's time I need to get into the game and try something that would beg the guys to go for me. Yeah. Okay, why the hell not."

Not wasting any time, Clarice then headed straight to "Cherries" in North Hollywood to get the things Dr. Jukka wanted her to buy so she can relive the dream...in reality. When she got to the place, her face was flushing red, so nervous that she's stepping into the adult store for the first time, but feeling worried that some people who know her would plaster her in the headlines for going into an adult store. But, remember, Dr. Jukka told her to have faith in herself and do what she must do. Clarice then opened the door, and to her shock, the inside was completely beautiful, set with high fashioned red satin sheets around the windows, book cases with stories of erotic nature, lotions, edible goodies, and of course, the place covered in white sheets is where Clarice needs to be in to find her stuff. But she was still feeling ashamed that this was her first time inside, but then, someone came into the scene and said to her:

"Hello there, my friend. I welcome you to Cherries, North Hollywood's number one adult store for the uninhibited chipmunk in the world. How may I be of your service? Huh? Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, huh," said Clarice in shame. But when she looked at the guy working at the store, to her shock, she looked just like Chip, but the difference was voice and hair length. Clarice then said:

"I'm sorry, my friend. I just don't know what came after me. I was about to cry because I was very shameful about my little dream that went erotic for more than an hour."

"Ah, you visited Dr. Jukka, didn't you?" said the guy. "He's very good in doing those types of exams for those who had an erotic dream by simulating it with anything that they can handle on their side. I also heard that they can get things from this place as a placement for medicinal uses. Hey, don't be ashamed, my friend. I understand what you're feeling now. You're lucky Dr. Jukka took care of you and I am doing this for him, too. Do you have a list that Dr. Yukka gave to you I take it? For, you know, reliving your sexual dream?"

"Oh, Yes, sir," said Clarice as she hands her the list. "I am just gun-shy because of all this. I am just so glad you're working with Dr. Jukka. If you want to know, Mr...?"

"Call me Jake, ma'am," said the guy.

"Oh, okay," said Clarice. "If you want to know, Jake, I want to make a movie involving me and using some sort of mannequins to resemble Chip and Dale, the two that I dreamed and simulated having sex with, and Jukka told me to find two eight-inch dildos, chocolate and cherry lotions, and a black baby-doll. Consequently, I have a lot of colorful baby-dolls, but black is one color I don't have."

"Well I'll be a motherfucker," said Jake vulgarly. "Chip and Dale. It's hard to say that they still have yet to get girlfriends. Wow. I bet they're virgies, I take it. Crazy. Hmm. You know, I can actually create two realistic dolls resembling Chip and Dale, and I'll give you the "pipes" at no charge. You need to pay 25,000 for the dolls and such. Oh, and the baby-doll, get a very silky baby-doll that can show your inner sexuality and cuteness while you're on camera. Trust me, it will beg you to make you want to have more the sex you're willing to have. Sounds like a deal to you, Ms. Clarice?"

"Can I say this, please?" said Clarice in respect. "You're the best person I can get some help with to relive me dreams. I would love to keep to dolls if you want? One day... (Sighs with a coo) One day... I will be able to give me what I truly deserve."

Clarice, not wasting any time, and with confidence, bought the items with nothing but cash that she saved since her years as the lounge singer of the Cherry Vodka Society Club. However, before she began to trek her way back home, she asked Jake this:

"Hey, Jake, can you do me one huge favor, just one huge favor for me? Please?"

"Uhh, sure, Ms. Clarice," said Jake. "What can I assist you with?"

[...7:00pm at Clarice's House...]

Seven o'clock approaches in Hollywood, California, and Clarice was prepping up the house to get ready for her ultimate night of carnal desire. Well, actually, a carnal desire with a dream she wants to relive...on camera. Clarice was preparing to finish up cooking dinner as she was having a guest come by, and possibly come to help her out with the segment for the night. But who? Who is going to help her record her "exhibition" with the Chip and Dale dolls that she has been waiting to get? Clarice, at the time being, was dawning a plush, fuchsia robe, though didn't showered yet, while finishing up cooking a special dinner for the guest of honor. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Clarice, slowly but surely, approached to the door, and with a cute smile and sparkling sapphire eyes, sees Jake, the store clerk at Cherries, with a camera and two bottles of L'Arquina Moscato Spumante around him. Jake, with sheer confidence, said to Clarice:

"Hey there, Clarice, hope you're feeling alright tonight? (Looks at Clarice in awe) Oh, wow, Clarice. Never in my life I have seen a woman so radiant...yet so gentle."

"Oh, Jake," said the blushing Clarice. "What a beautiful comment I have ever heard in my life. It's so nice of you to say such great things to me. Well, don't just stand there, come on in. I just finished making dinner, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem," said Jake. "I haven't eaten after closing my shop early. It needed to be restocked; had a massive crowd buying everything in the store. But fuck that, I got more important things to do anyway."

Not aware of Jake's vulgar language, Clarice then puts one bottle of the wine at the table while the other was stored into the wine refrigerator for later use. Jake wanted to put the camera away easily before heading to the dining room table to enjoy Clarice's specialty: Sliced Pears with a white chocolate sauce, Toscana Salad with a raspberry vinaigrette, and the main dish: Ravioli d'Quattro Formaggi con Spaghetti Puttanesca. Jake quietly laughs when he heard of the word "puttanesca" but he felt that it was a Spanish equivalent to the word "puta." Unfortunately, Jake doesn't know that "puttanesca" was the Italian equivalent, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed the meal with Clarice. Thirty minutes after the meal, Clarice said to Jake:

"Hey, Jake, if you don't mind, hun, I am going to head to the bathroom to get freshen up. If you need to use the bathroom, don't hesitate to come in. I won't mind."

Jake, blushing hard from Clarice's soothing voice, immediately takes one last gulp of the Moscato and immediately got into setting up his camera to begin the workings of a homemade movie especially made for Clarice. However, knowing that Clarice is going to be nude all around the movie, he has two items as a backup in case Clarice wants him to join her after the movie: a Trojan and a Figure 8 cock-ring. Don't know why, but maybe it's best to have with him just in case. However, the place got a little steamy since her Air Conditioner is not on; Jake started to sweat, so he took off his shirt to reveal a black muscle shirt, and eventually, took off his pants, but not his boxers. What was Jake doing, for Christ's sakes? Suddenly, without warning, he sees the bathroom door cracked open, knowing that Clarice is allowing Jake to take a sneak peek of her getting undressed. Jake said to himself:

"I think this should start off with some soft music. (Puts on a CD from Clarice's Music Station) The soothing beat should bring this atmosphere to a higher level. Thank you, Onnenpyörä."

Jake then set the tune to Track 5: Vire, from the soundtrack of the famous Wheel of Fortune from Finland from 1998, which he believes it has a soothing feel and believe it can create passion. Jake then brought his camera and quietly places the lens on the door that was left mildly open for him to see what's going on. He then focuses the camera on Clarice, who is preparing to go into the shower to get ready for the night. Suddenly, he then begins to hear Clarice, talking to herself while waiting for her "night" to come. She said:

"Oh, yeah, baby, look at you. So beautiful, sexy, voluptuous, I cannot wait to get the boys into my shower and lure me into a melting wave of blissful passion."

"Cue 2, Clarice takes off clothes," said Jake, "Set 1, shower on with the tap at high. Position 2, Chip and Dale dolls in the shower."

Jake was using movie jargon to indicate the scenery and the "actors" into position. Clarice, slowly but surely, took off her robe and immediately begins to blush while feeling the cool breeze of her naked body. She then took a few minutes rubbing her big bust, which caused her to perk up her nipples and took a pinch of it, causing her to breathe a little hard in tantric fashion. Then, without warning, she then sees her visionary dream and went into the shower, where she sees the two chipmunks, waiting in the wings with Clarice so they can join together. Jake then took the camera and got into the bathroom, but he couldn't get his camera lens closer to the edge of the glassed shower walls. He's seeing the two dolls and Clarice, but the glass was covered in steam. But, he came up with an idea. He got up on the toilet and finally placed it to where he can be able to record the shower scene. But he got out quickly and set up a second camera from the door, but it can automatically motor the camera with a stand to where the actor would be walking by, making it a perfect set for Clarice with her naked and wet with the boys near her side. He said:

"I got to make sure she dreams about smelling chocolates and cherries. Set 2, candles to be placed in her room. In position, one more camera in her room."

He quickly sets up the camera in Clarice's room and put in scented blocks around the corners of Clarice's room, but concealed it with her teddy bears, but to make the movie better, he used medium-sized Chip and Dale plushies and photos from their night out with Clarice since the early years of the Acorn Club. However, as he was about to go back into the bathroom to see Clarice, he then begins to hear voices, but it wasn't from inside the bathroom where Clarice is. Suddenly, he hears this voice:

"Oh...oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, you naughty little bitch. That's right. You jerk off Dale's dick while you suckle onto mine."

"It can't be," said Jake in sudden disdain. "How can I be hearing Chip's voice if I am not inside the...shower... (Sees his vision shifting into Clarice's) motherfucker, I'm going into Clarice's dreams as well!"

Jake then quickly rushes to the bathroom, and then, he sees the shower door opened with the steam coming out of the doorway, but then, in a glimpse of an eye, he sees Chip and Dale...moving around while Clarice was sucking off one of the guys. But he couldn't believe that the camera he placed on the top of the shower wall opening was placed on the top tank of the toilet. Jake was getting closer to hyperventilate because of his camera being moved, but then, he sees Clarice's ass circling in a smooth but slow pace, facing him, while she sucks Dale and jacking Chip's wand. Suddenly, Jake ends up being in the tail end of the porno movie. He got hard, but it was producing a bulge on his boxers. But he avoided trying to whack off because he wanted to whack off while seeing Clarice get fucked in her bedroom. Suddenly, he decided to get out of the bathroom and continue on making the film, in which he sees Clarice being held on by Chip and Dale. But, he sees in his vision, Clarice being carried by the two horny chipmunks, all naked and wet. However, he then smells the scents that he placed inside Clarice's bedroom, where it was getting all around the room. From there, Jake's huge whiff of the mixture of chocolate and cherries made his heart race as he was getting completely high on the scents. Then, when Clarice finally got into the room, it was "game time" for both Jake...and Clarice. Jake silently said:

"Here...we...go. Enter scene, Clarice and the two boys."

Within a matter of moments, he sees Clarice coming inside her room with the chipmunk dolls, but in an act of roughness, she pushes herself to the bed, simulating herself getting pushed by Chip and Dale. Clarice then got the Chip doll lying down on the bed, with the eight-inch dildo standing straight erect, waiting to feel Clarice's flower. Jake said to himself:

"Careful, Clarice. Don't go in too fast."

Then, with her heart palpitating rapidly, her breathing going heavily, Clarice then carefully straighten up the dildo and, slowly, with her flower being all wet from her stimulation, let herself get on the big dildo. But, since she has been a virgin for a long time, her "petals" were plucked out for the first time, causing Clarice to whimper in pain. Jake, seeing her whimper with some tears in her eyes, said to himself:

"Don't worry, baby. It's only ten seconds for the pain to go away. Once it goes away, you're going to feel it."

After ten seconds from going through the pain, Clarice then finally starts feeling a strong sensation on her body. It was then that Clarice started moving up and down in intervals, feeling the big wand that the Chip doll possessed, causing her to moan louder. This is the first time Clarice is having sex but not involving real guys. Clarice, without warning, said loudly:

"Oh, my, God! Chip! Chip! Oh, I love your big, spunky, delicious wand. Oh, yeah! Bang me harder. Bang me harder!"

Jake, blushing harder, notices his boxers starting to feel a little wet. Seeing Clarice getting fucked was making him feel even hornier. Seeing the escaped goop on his boxers, He said:

"Oh, fuck, no. Not now. I can't cum already. I haven't got it played around yet."

Jake, seeing the visionary dream of Clarice banging with Chip while filming the scene, had no choice but to pull down his boxers and let his wand go up in the air. This was quickly getting intense for Jake, but he kept resisting masturbating because he didn't want to get caught by Clarice while she gets banged by the Chip doll. Then, hearing the voices, Jake heard Chip saying:

"Oh, motherfucker. Never in my life you have a tight little twat and it's so sexy. Are you ready to get a taste of Dale, Clarice?"

"Oh, fuck yes, please!" shouted Clarice. "Let Dale get on top of me! Please!"

Suddenly, she quickly gets off of Chip and laid down on her bed, while she lets Dale, in her dream, and in the scene, get on top of her. Clarice couldn't believe in her eyes that she has a big fascination for big wands, and she just loves it by the minute. Jake then sees Clarice in missionary position with Dale, and Chip suckling onto Clarice's big bust. Jake took a risk and scooted the camera closer to Clarice. He then shoots through Clarice's flower getting banged and seeing Clarice flushing red but loving every bit of it. Clarice wanted to get Jake closer to her face through the camera, but Jake can't because she could end up focusing on Jake's huge wand, going at nine inches in length and six inches at circumference. He then sees the Chip doll getting ready to take the next biggest thing in the chipmunk's life: the exit way. Jake quietly said to himself:

"Oh, now we're getting ready for the big one. Get ready to turn around, Clarice. Chip's ready to pound your cute, tight ass."

Even though Clarice didn't hear Jake's vulgar statement, Clarice forcibly turned around, went back to going on top, but she immediately bend over and started kissing Dale erotically while the Chip doll was pointing the dildo onto Clarice's buttocks. Jake was sweating hard due to his horniness and resistance to jacking off, but all of his resistance has caused him to have his wand start leaking out his goop, but in little amounts. Jake said silently:

"Oh, fuck. I'm about to cum, but not this way! I am not even jacking it. Oh, shit."

Then, Clarice immediately let the dildo go right into her buttocks, and soon, she hears Chip's hollering:

"OH, SHIT!"

Oh, shit, indeed. Clarice was hearing Chip's strong panting and breathing, while she began to hear Dale's panting too as their sensation was heightening up, which was building up for the upcoming orgasm that Clarice wanted to see in her dream that she is reliving now. Jake, back in his vision, sees Chip's face reddening hard as he is banging Clarice's buttocks, knowing that Chip cannot take much more of it. Even though the dolls Jake created does not have the dildos that can squirt on command, Jake felt that Clarice wanted to get showered with the chipmunks' goop. Suddenly, the bed was beginning to bang hard enough to create dents onto the walls. Clarice was hollering loud as she was getting closer from cumming, but she wanted to continue on with Chip ramming her ass and Dale banging up her flower. Clarice was still visioning it, as was for Jake. Jake then got the camera dead center to where he will shoot the ultimate scene. Clarice, so flourished in ecstasy, decided to lay herself down on top with the Chip doll while she lets Dale go back to a missionary position, sandwiching herself to the point where this could be the final pinpoint of her dream she has been waiting to relive for. Clarice, tearing up in joy but still feeling that "it is coming," said to the boys, in her mind:

"Chip! Dale! Guys! Just don't let go of me. Don't let go of me! I want this! I want this orgasm to flow! Go ahead! Go ahead and cum into me!"

"You're joking," silently said Jake as his vision was beginning to disappear but it was still seeing Clarice feeling the movements of Chip and Dale ramming her silly. Jake was glistening all around his body due to his insane amount of sweat because he felt the place is getting hot and had a hunch that the A/C was not on. His wand was beginning to vibrating as it was begging him to get his wand either jacked or suckled, but he refuses to do it, feeling that he wants to do it when he's seeing this movie. Finally, after seeing the performance of Clarice and the two dolls, which is seen as real in their visions, Clarice then finally shouted very hard:

"OH...OH...CHIIIIPPPPP! DAAAAALLLLLLEEEEE!

"FUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" shouted both the two male chipmunks in their vision.

Clarice's orgasm got so strong, she was not only shaking violently due to the immense sensation, but her bed immediately went down to pieces, causing her and the dolls to fall straight to the ground. Jake, shocked that the bed was broken due to the hard pounding, sat down, still breathing hard, but finally all this was captured on film. To Jake, it could mean Clarice was indeed not ashamed at making a pornographic movie, but also knowing that her sexuality is starting to flourish. Jake said to himself:

"Son of a bitch. That...was...one...fucking...hell...of a night I have gone through. I am just so glad Clarice is not ashamed of this and it really helped her out. I just wish this was real. And to think I was gay, oh, fuck no, I am not. But I could've sworn my wand wanted to get sucked by either Chip or Clarice. Mixed feelings et al. Minus well get the other champagne and drink up. Screw the clothes, I rather walk naked."

Suddenly, Clarice finally gets off the dolls and immediately sees Jake into the kitchen to get the champagne, all naked and with a hard-on he has since the beginning of the scenes. Clarice, unaware that Jake had a big wand, started to blush because she wasn't aware Jake was well endowed. But then, after having the craziest sex with the Chip and Dale dolls, instead of putting on her Black baby-doll she bought this after, she immediately got out of her room, naked, but she did it in a crawling way to the kitchen to see Jake before going to bed. At the kitchen, Jake was pouring a glass of champagne with a shot of cherry brandy so he can try to get his erection down before leaving the house for the night. Suddenly, he hears Clarice's voice and she said:

"Jake. Jake. Baby, over here. Hey, big boy, can I get a taste, please?"

Jake, so surprised that Clarice wanted to have some champagne with the cherry syrup spike, decided to pour one for her, but then, he sees Clarice near his erected wand and took a grab on it, causing Jake to accidentally spill his champagne onto his wand, causing Clarice to taste his mixture, but also getting her to suck him all wet. Jake, feeling so ruptured in redness and shyness, allowed Clarice, after all through his resistance, to suck him off to get his nerves out of the way. Clarice was enjoying the fellatio with Jake as he was beginning to moan hard while Clarice was sucking hard to get what she was trying to find from her dreams: the pop shot. Jake didn't want to move to the couch so he can play with Clarice. All he wanted to do was to get the pop shot out of his mind. Soon, the house was dark as the lights were turned off, and the A/C was back on as the two were going to prepare for the night's sleep after nearly a night's worth of taping Clarice's dream scene of having sex with the world famous chipmunks and hopefully see them again after deciding to denounce her scorning and hoping to ask them to take her back.

"OOOHHH, CLARICE! SSHIIIITTTT! (Pops his shot but not seen) Oh, fuck! Fuck! Oh, man. Damn, Clarice...you're so good on sucking."

Then again, maybe Jake will be in the fray once again...if he ever sees the chipmunks one day. Just have your fun, Jake, you will get your chance someday...to get laid.

"END"

Disclaimer

Clarice is a character from "Two Chips and a Miss," which is a cartoon created and owned by Disney. This story of the character is solely for storytelling purposes only and NOT for profit. "Onnenpyörä" is the Finnish Title based on the popular game show Wheel of Fortune, created and owned by Merv Griffin. The title was used solely in the storytelling purposes and reference to music. No copyright infringement is intended. Jake and Dr. Jukka are characters created by the author.


End file.
